


Light tracing

by bangmins



Category: donghyun - Fandom, dongmin - Fandom, hyunmin - Fandom, hyunyoung
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangmins/pseuds/bangmins
Summary: * 破镜重圆 ** 我一直深爱着你 *





	Light tracing

**Author's Note:**

> * 破镜重圆 *  
* 我一直深爱着你 *

林煐岷回国的事情朋友的都知道，听说他还没安生几天就在家人的安排下被赶去相亲，纷纷发来简讯祝贺他终于开窍打算寻找人生中的春天。  
林煐岷无奈地发了条朋友圈统一道谢，但是不是要寻找人生春天还没想好，没有人会比他更好了，他在心里偷偷想。

但生活还是要过，他到咖啡厅时约好相亲的对象已经点了单，男人在看见林煐岷时还有点惊讶，但很快又没有什么表情，翻开菜单问他喜欢什么。  
林煐岷不挑，照着男人的口味也给自己点了一份，约会气氛倒还算融洽，聊到回国前的生活，男人短暂地停顿一下，说，好巧，我之前也在那个国家读书。  
缘分还没到吧，林煐岷笑了一下，心情不错的原因表情也很温柔，又补了句，就算住所只差了几条街也没碰见过。  
聊到最后林煐岷才想起来还没问他名字，这样好像挺没礼貌，但是男人也没介意，低着像是酒醉般的嗓音教他念，金东贤。  
名字也好听的，和林煐岷记忆里的那个人很像，只是很久没联系过了。  
滚到床上就是意外了，林煐岷自从分手后就没有过这样的热情，他被金东贤抵在床上做扩张时还在想到底是为什么会在金东贤问“酒店还是我家”的时候毫不犹豫地回答说去他家，但当情欲被爱抚点燃后林煐岷还是全心投入这场性爱。久违的疼痛感让他咬着枕面掉眼泪，被金东贤发现后就抽出来把他转成面对面的姿势，正对着又扶住性器插进去，用一个并不温柔的吻搅乱他唇后的呻吟。  
金东贤在床上是体贴的情人，很快就能找到林煐岷的敏感点，没有征得他的同意就重力地顶弄最柔软湿润的地方，见面时看着并不热衷欢愉、甚至还有些性冷淡的男人，上了床就展示出顽劣的性格，非要顶得林煐岷流着眼泪请求才愿意放轻一点力气，却会温柔地护住他的头顶不让撞上床头。  
林煐岷的高潮来得比金东贤快，男人在意满后总有点傻气，林煐岷被他撞得扭腰躲，在金东贤气喘着往里送时才想起来要问，刚刚是不是没带套？  
金东贤愣了一下让你，脸上还红着，过了一会才慢慢地说，以前习惯不戴了，对不起，我也很久没有做了，不会生病。  
你怎么知道我很久没做？林煐岷脸也红了，因为金东贤的话，这个男人在做的时候总比平常坦诚。  
反应吧，但是感觉挺好的。金东贤以为他生气，刚要往外抽时林煐岷还是叹气让他快点弄出来，被架在肩膀上的腿很酸。  
做完后林煐岷没有急着去洗澡，尽管汗湿的身体贴在一起并不舒服，但是这样久违的安全感还是让他暂时不想离开。金东贤也没有起身的意思，做完之后的男人就像只懒洋洋的大猫，鼻尖贴在林煐岷肩膀轻蹭，醉酒嗓还有点哑，今天很想做吗？  
林煐岷终于回过点神，也不避讳心里那个还记着的人，大大方方回答，嗯，你和我前男友很像。  
金东贤听了也没什么反应，但在床上听另一个人说这样的话大概还是会不开心，就算他们才刚见面，还是不轻不重地顶了一下，说，和第一次见面的相亲对象说这种话好吗？何况我们还是刚做完。  
林煐岷的表情看起来好像有点难过，又好像是开玩笑，这样看就也不像在意，说话也没床下好听，听着会让人不高兴，和你做朋友也可以。他顿了一顿，补了句，你很像我初恋男友。  
金东贤好像也没生气，只是亲了亲他嘴唇，我们试试吧，我觉得会合得来。

合得来是真合得来，金东贤不知道从哪打听到林煐岷的喜好，一手好厨艺就搞定了林煐岷的胃，周末两个人不用工作就约着在谁家看电影，看金东贤喜欢的文艺片，做饭时林煐岷给他打下手。  
但还没到同居那一步，偶尔在家过夜时也不会矫情地分床睡，有次第二天早晨金东贤说林煐岷昨晚叫了前男友的名字。  
都不是年纪小的人了，金东贤没有说什么，林煐岷也没打算解释，两个人在客厅交换一个亲吻后分开去继续生活。  
朋友约林煐岷喝茶，不喝酒的原因是怕他醉了没人送回家，林煐岷听了就笑，也没反驳。金东贤吗？上次之后两个好像都默契地没有再联系。  
你之前不是在国外谈了个朋友，怎么回来也没听你说？朋友心大，就这么随便一问，林煐岷又觉得心里的那只小鹿在踢门，有些什么闹着要被说出来。  
分了，没感情就分手了，他好像也有别的喜欢的人。林煐岷已经没那么难过了，说出来也不像揭开伤疤，反倒轻松一些。  
最后还是喝了点酒，明明还没醉却要借着酒意给金东贤发短信，打电话没勇气，好像发短信就能好好地说出来一样。林煐岷坐在公车站给金东贤写短信，他写，金东贤我好想你，分手时放在你家的仙人掌带回国了吗？应该早就枯死了吧，哥一点也不像会照顾的人。我的手机卡也放在你家了，你给我发的短信我都没收到，但你也从来没到我家去找我，你还爱我吗？  
说出来的话没有得到回信，撑着伞找了一路的男人站在林煐岷身前，语气又急又无奈，你给我发短信让我来接你，就连地址都不说吗？  
这些年的耐心好像都在同一个人身上用完，不是他就不能再用心了。  
撑伞也没用，雨水湿透的怀抱还是熟悉的热度，分手后也没舍得摘下的两枚戒指撞在一起，林煐岷哭得眼尾泛红，但金东贤也没有心软，追着逼问他短信里的话是什么意思，不是已经分手了吗，不是说不爱我了吗，分手后我忍着没有再联系，回国后再见到就能装作不认识的相处，那为什么又在梦里那么难过的叫我名字？  
你喜欢上别人了，不是吗？林煐岷又不敢再去触碰他了，手指松开金东贤的大衣就要往回缩，被一下握在手心不放，  
我喜欢上谁了，你一直清楚你在骗自己。金东贤是懂他的，当年的分手借口只是撞见金东贤和同院的女生走在一起，不过是借着这个说法分手而已，终究还是林煐岷对感情的回避，毕竟在一起太久了，有时疲倦得好像相爱是一个习惯，但要剥离时才发现痛得连回忆都不能想。

从玄关到卧室一路都湿着，脱下的衣服被金东贤丢在地板，冰凉的指尖探进林煐岷体内时他呜咽一声，被金东贤掐着腰让他别这样叫，语气重了点就像是为林煐岷这几年来的不坦诚而生气。眼睛湿漉漉的小鹿连下面也是湿的，金东贤没有刻意避开他的敏感点，而是反复地对着那个地方揉弄，没有被碰过的器物可怜的高涨着，只用后面就到了高潮。  
顶进来的力度还是一样的让人心颤，林煐岷在足以让人溺亡的柔情里失言地叫不出声，眼泪沾湿的嘴唇被金东贤亲吻，乳尖被揉捏、后穴被占有，身体好像只能承受被给予的快感，他恍惚地想起在他们分手前的那一次情事，金东贤的耳边照过来一束光，爱人的神情温柔得让他心痛，他一定不能忍受没有金东贤的以后。  
但这一次他要去握住那束光。


End file.
